User blog:MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon/Sonic The Comic Feat Dump
'Introduction' The purpose of this blog is to layout feats or statements I find in the many comic issues of Sonic the Comic. The information will be separated by issue so if you wish to know the context to a feat, you'll know exactly what issue to read. Since I'm in the midst of reading the comics and have not finished compiling information from them, I plan on updating this blog regularly until every issue is completed. 'The Information' Issue #1 *Eggman uses rings to power a device to pollute the world for a thousand years and will never need to refill its energy supply for that time period because it runs on ring energy. *Sonic hits a machine with the force of a cannon shell. Issue #2 *Sonic tries on the Power Grip Trainer shoes which suggests that he tends to change shoes every now and then *Not a single Badnik created yet could defeat Sonic Issue #3 *Sonic’s shoes can store his high speed energy *Sonic uses ring energy to create warp rings *Using too much ring energy can bring you to the Special Zone Issue #4 ''' *Sonic lookalike destroys a gateway to the Special zone '''Issue #5 *Sonic training to become faster *Sonic dodging a spiked ball and a bunch of throwing spears *Sonic one shots two Badniks *Amy is stated to be Sonic’s girlfriend but I don’t really care enough to have that saved at the time of writing this Issue #6 *The Death Egg is stated to be a satellite *Robotnik’s Wing Fortress is at over 3000 metres long *Sonic casually dodges a cannonball *Sonic destroys a laser cannon *Robotnik is stated to be omnipotent. The Death Egg is shaped like an egg. *Sonic defeats a clone of him for the second time. This also confirms the events of Sonic 2 are canon to Sonic the Comic Issue #7 *This fire threatened all of the Oil Ocean Zone *Sonic puts out the previously mentioned fire by creating a Sonic Cyclone *Sonic survives two fire blasts from an Aquis *After being consumed in fire, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. Tails mentions that the last time he saw Sonic in this form, he had absorbed too many Mobius Rings. *Super Sonic one shots the Aquis *Sonic’s explanation for his is transformation is that he tapped into the Ring Energy he had collected over the years and lost his cool Issue #8 *The Special Zone is an alternative dimension that Sonic can only enter using the Star Posts and his Sonic Speed *Omni-Viewer is stated to be omnipotent *Kintobor planned on sealing all of the world’s evil in the Chaos Emeralds *Sonic reaching sound speed created a sonic boom that destroys the gyratosphere *The explosion caused the evil within the emeralds and the rotten egg Kintobor was holding to merge into him and create Dr. Robotnik Issue #9 *According to Omni-Viewer, Eggman had taken control of everything in the Special Zone including itself *Sonic dodges several lasers *Omni-Viewer sent Sonic and his friends 6 months into the future *Sonic dodges bullets *Sonic one shots 3 robots Issue #10 ''' *Sonic one shots two military Badniks and confirms that he didn't hold back on them because he knew they didn't have any animals in them. *Sonic one shots a Grabber *Sonic survives a Mega Mack explosion and Megatox introduces himself *Megatox states that he's indestructible thanks to the Mega Mack. *Megatox confirms that Mega Mack is poisonous on contact and Sonic defeats Megatox. '''Issue #11 *The cover of this issue talks about a feat Sonic performs in it. This feat being running around half of the planet in 5 seconds flat. *Sonic traveled to the other side of the planet in order ot save Tails from drowning. Sonic busts through a wall with ease. Robotnik states he was going to reshape the world with his latest plan. *Robotnik planned on destroying Emerald Hill Zone with his space satellite's death ray. Robotnik confirms that the death ray was going to atomize the animals hit by it. Robotnik also confirms that Sonic could only save Emerald Hill Zone and its animals by running back to it in 5 seconds flat. *Before the death ray is fired, Sonic begins running towards Emerald Hill Zone. He busts through a wall once again. *Here we get statements confirming Sonic is the fastest being we've seen so far. This also suggests that Sonic had to run faster than he ever ran before to reach Emerald Hill Zone in time. The death ray is fired. *The death beam begins to destroy the forests. Sonic running across sand at hyper-speed can create a mirrors. *Sonic uses the mirror to reflect the death ray. The death ray is described as a laser. *The reflected death ray destroys the space satellite. Sonic and Tails have a minor argument. Issue #12 *Sonic crash lands into the hidden zone. He's mistaken for a shooting star and a meteorite. *The crash caused Sonic to forget who he was. The Hidden Zone was protected from Robotnik due to a cloaking device. *Thanks to Sonic, Robotnik is finally able to invade the Hidden Zone. Due to the cloaking device, the Hidden Zone has eluded Robotnik's clutches for years. *Sonic couldn't remember anything from before his recent fight with Robotnik, including his name. Robotnik's robots begin their assault. *Robotnik's forces wanted to turn the animals into robots. Sonic remembers who he is after hearing his name. *Sonic one shots 4 robots. The Super-sonic Spin is his specialty. Issue #13 *Tails frees a maniacal double of Sonic. When the double is freed from the box, fire spews out of it. *The animals planned on making a hideout that Eggman wouldn't know about. The maniacal Sonic double runs so fast that he starts a forest fire. *The maniacal Sonic double destroys the hideout. *Sonic confronts his double and engages with him in battle. *The other animals realize that there are two Sonics. Their fight also continues on this page. *The double explains his past, telling Sonic that he lived in the box and that he was called an extra life for the 'world's most important' hedgehog. He also states that Doctor Ovi Kintobar created him to be a helping hand for Sonic before he became Doctor Ivo Robotnik. *The double is sealed back into the box and Sonic then punts it into outerspace with a super-sonic kick. Issue #14 *Metropolis Zone is the heart of Robotnik's empire. *Sonic talks about how the freedom fighters will grow and fight back against Robotnik. Sonic gets trapped in a bubble of Mega Mack. *Sonic destroys the Mega Mack bubble. *Sonic encounters six badniks. He presumably destroys one of them in this page. *Sonic blitzes one of the robots. The blitzing causes the badnik to get dizzy. Sonic one shots 3 robots and Tails one shots 1 on his own. Issue #15 *A statement here confirm Robotnik rules over Mobius. *The Green Eater starts melting the Emerald Hill Zone. Terra-Droid was going to bleed the planet dry using it. *Sonic one shots 5 robots. *Sonic ran faster than he ever ran before in order to create a mini-tornado that would destroy the Green Eater. *Sonic rips out Terra-Droid's battery. *Terra-Droid is used for housing some animals. Issue #16 *In the Christmas special, a robot with a bomb inside it is disguised as Robotnik. *Sonic brings Robotnik to a body of water. In the process of this, the robot's disguise begins to melt. *When the robot reaches the water, it causes a huge explosion. *Sonic and friends break the fourth wall. *No one's ever bought Robotnik a Christmas present before. Robotnik prefers Easter. Issue #17 *Sonic the Human. *Sonic is cautious with his speed since he's in an unfamilar place. *Sonic breaks out of his mother's grasp in order to avoid eating a hard-boiled egg. *Sonic still considers himself the best there is which is presumably refering to speed. *Sonic realizes he was dreaming. *Sonic resisted the programming of the brain drain machine which was supposed to turn him into a mindless slave. Sonic one shots a badnik and frees Tails. *Tails has to defeat Trogg in order to prevent his army from crossing the Dimension Bridge. The Nameless Zone is the place that Tails' originally came from. *The Dimension Bridge connects Trogg's world to Tails' world. *While in the enchanted armor, Tails' flying ability is enhanced. Issue #18 *Every zone on Mobius shows the evil mark of Robotnik. *Casino Night Zone is controlled by a Robotnik statue. Its eyes constantly shoot hypnotizing beams. *Casino Night Zone brings in a lot of money for Robotnik. *Sonic dodges some bullets and destroys 2 badniks. *Trogg was banished into the land beyond. *Errol Blackthorn studied all known texts of the land beyond. *The need to fight a champion in order to enter Tails' world is because of a spell that the enchanter kings used to protect them. Category:Blog posts